Love
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: It's a while after EW. It's HY/RP.
1. Default Chapter

Love 1 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Well, but of course, I don't own Gundam. As if I actually own Gundam Wing, I wish I did. R&R is greatly wanted and appreciated. I totally hope you like it.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Heero!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Relena. I...I...can't stay. It's not meant for me."  
  
"But, don't leave me. Please, don't go."  
  
"Relena, I have to go. We can't be like this. I can't be with you, you're the pacifist, and I'm the assassin with a messed up past. I can't stand to see your perfect image be stained. Farewell, my dove."  
  
With that, the door slammed. Relena stunned looked at the door. Heero, her Heero had just left her. Why? Because of her image. Her image as a vice foreign minister, a princess from the Sank kingdom, a rich girl.   
  
She started to cry. Noin came in puzzled and looked at the shuddering figure. Noin rushed over and with a puzzled and sad face asked her,  
  
"What happened? Did he leave you?"  
  
"Y...yyy...eessss............"  
  
"Relena, I...I...I'm sorry. He...he...he surely had a good reason?"  
  
"He..he...he wanted to protect my image. You know, former assassin dating a pacifist isn't all that appealing to the public.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I had to leave. It was right for her.  
  
Then why does it feel that's your wrong?  
  
Shut up! I did it for her. It was right. I had to. I can't let her image be damaged. It was the right thing.  
  
Then why does it hurt so much?  
  
I will risk hurting my heart for her. Nothing can change my love. But, I must do what's right.  
  
  
  
"Hey Heero! What's up? Why the gloomy face?"  
  
"I...I...I gave her up........."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I...I had to...I love her, sooo much..."  
  
"YOU GAVE HER UP!!! YOU LOVE HER BUT GIVE HER UP!!!"  
  
"I GAVE HER UP CUZ I LOVE HER. I BREAKS MY HEART TO BE WITHOUT HER. BUT......I CAN'T LET HER REPUTATION BE STAINED BECAUSE IF ME!"  
  
"Heero, you must get her back."  
  
"No Duo, she'd be better off without me."  
  
WHAM  
  
"I hope you know what your doing Heero......can't you see she needs you...... and you need her."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Two years later...  
  
It was a fancy dinner party. Relena is seen in a fancy white dress, sitting near the balcony. She sits all alone. You can clearly see bags under her eyes and a tired expression on her face.  
  
"Little sister, please enjoy yourself. This is a great party. Dance, please."  
  
"Brother, don't worry about me. You two go have a great time. Go on, don't worry about me please."  
  
"Relena........."  
  
"Really. Go."  
  
Milliardo and Noin left. A dark shadow watches the princess from a far. A pair of cobalt blue eyes is seen.  
  
"So buddy, see anything?"  
  
"Not yet Duo."  
  
"Why don't you go over and see her?"  
  
"No Duo, I can't."  
  
"Go over! She needs you and you need her. Just ask her to dance."  
  
"Bu..."  
  
"No buts! Just go."  
  
  
The figure approaches the princess.   
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Relena was startled by the voice. It seems vaguely familiar. It was deep and had a tone that just captured her and swept her off her feet. And the voice was soft and yet hard. Commanding and yet gentle."Sure..."  
  
Relena looks up and see...........................................................................Heero!?!?!?!?!  
  
:):):):):):):):):):) I have high hopes for this. It's my first chapter thing so I would like comments and all that stuff. Okay, maybe you expected Heero to show up, if you think I should add more mysteries and such tell me.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Love 2 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: So, I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first chapter story so please bear with me. So, it's the usual stuff. I don't own Gundam and stuff. Enjoy! Oh yeah, R&R please...hehe.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
At that moment Relena looked up. She found Heero standing in front on her in a tuxedo with the same unruly hair. He had grown more muscular and had lost that since of boyhood. His face matured and somehow brought out his eyes. [Drooooollll!!!! So totally Droolsville.]   
  
Oh!  
  
Those eyes Relena thought. She could easily get lost in its beauty and mystery. They shone with the same coldness and yet they were warm and caring. By the stare that Heero was giving her, Relena felt like she was in heaven. She relaxed for the first time in two long and tiring years.  
  
"H.eeer.....rr..ooo......""Relena. May I say my lady you look simply smashing? That dress bring out your beautiful and mesmerizing eyes.""Thank you Heero."   
  
"Heero..."  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out..."  
  
Lame Heero. So lame. Don't wear it out. What was that. Yeah, you swept her off her feet.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Sorry Heero. I was out of it for a while. Why did you come back?"   
Relena was really confused. She was angry and yet just wanted to jump into his arms and never let go. What to do?   
  
"I...uh...I wanted to ask you to uh... Will you...care to...dance?"  
  
"Yeah Heero. I would lov..."  
  
The conductor of the orchestra suddenly appeared,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. We have a request by a Mr. Duo Maxwell to have a dance contest."  
  
"Nice move Duo."  
  
"I know Hilde. Heero told me he was going to ask Relena to dance. I thought I better make it...more...interesting...hehe."  
  
"So, Relena, feel up to the change?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
All the couples hit the floor. Even thought they were good, Heero and Relena caught their attention. They were the best couple. Heero held Relena close to him every time he could during their dance. As they tangoed, Relena was mesmerized and amazed at both Heero and how well he danced. All the guys were staring and drooling. (--;; I wonder at what] The girls were enchanted and gazed at the couple.[Hands of ladies. He's mine.........hehe. Got carried away]  
  
"They look nice. Very romantic. They make a cute couple."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Hn...care to try to bet them?"  
  
"Love to."  
  
  
Relena and Heero finished. The applause continued for ten minutes. All the guests felt sorry for the couple that was unfortunate enough to go after the dazzling and not to mention beautiful couple.  
  
The conductor announced the next couple,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. It is a pleasure to introduce you to the next couple, Trowa Barton and Miss Jennifer Koedoky."  
  
All the pilots and the girls were stunned as they heard the name. They weren't expecting Trowa to join in the contest. They were all waiting to see the young lady that had the honor and power to make Trowa dance. All of their [including Heero's] jaws dropped as they saw the young couple walked onto the dance floor.  
  
Trowa was wearing a stunning black tuxedo and had a small smile on his face. Even though no one except Heero saw, Trowa had a hint of emotion and happiness in his eyes. [-_,,,,- DROOL!!]  
  
The girl on the other hand was a red brunette with hints of gold here and there. Her hair was at her waist and was slightly wavy at the end. She looked about 20 and was as tall as Noin. She had dark blue eyes that in the right light looked like it contained some green. She was skinny with all the right curves. She wore a blue dress that sparked in the light as well as elbow length white gloves. She had a diamond necklace that showed she had wealth and was well brought up but it looked simple on her. [For those of u that have seen Fox's Anastasia, it was like her dress n stuff at the opera.]  
  
They took the floor and soon it was obvious that Relena and Heero had some major competition. The guests were once again bedazzled and mesmerized by the beautiful and grace of yet another couple.  
  
Duo whistled,  
  
"Ouch, what was that for? What Hilde? She is quiet a looker. Hn...how come the quiet one's always get the drop-dead gorgeous girls...uh-oh..."  
  
As Quatre looked at Duo's direction, he saw why Duo was nervous. Hilde was red with anger and looked like Duo was about to die. But, he silently agreed with Duo, she was quite beautiful.  
  
After the dance, Quatre's voice is heard,  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen, that was quite a contest. I don't think I can decide who are the winners. So, I therefor announce that Trowa Barton and Miss Jennifer Koedoky are winners as wells as Heero Yuy and Miss Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Trowa led Jennifer out to the balcony. They discovered that Heero and Relena were already there. Trowa and Jennifer tried to leave but Relena suddenly spoke up,  
  
"Trowa and Miss Koedoky, why don't you stay? The balcony is big enough for all of us...unless you two wish to be alone."  
  
  
:):):):):):):):):) Well, I hope you like it so far. It's my first chapter story so bear with me. What do you think? Like I said, R&R is greatly appreciated. They next chapter might get interesting, I hope. I have high hopes for the next chapter to reveal things about this situation. It might get really interesting, confusing or boring so I don't know yet.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Love 3 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything except me computer......wait, my parents bought it so it's not really mine, hehe -_-;;;;; So, I don't own Gundam, or any of it's characters. Oh well, I would love to own them though, oh well! Enjoy :):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh... Jennifer?"  
  
"Um......it's fine...Trowa..."  
  
"Okay then. Why don't you two sit down an..."  
  
"Hey you guys, you're all missing the party..."  
  
"Duo, can't you keep your mouth shut for one..."  
  
"Don't blame him Hilde, he has no control over his million mph mouth...or any other limps of his body..."  
  
"I suppose your right Dorothy."  
  
"Hey, keep your mouth shut Ms. I love my boyfriend therefore I stab him."  
  
Suddenly, in a blinding rage, Dorothy leaped into the air and tackled Duo.   
  
"You baka! I'm surprised that HILDE LIKES YOU!!!!!"  
  
"Well Ms I love war, you're the one that goes around stabbin' everyone you like."  
  
"Well I'll make an exception with you, you big mouth, girl look alike, insane baka!!!!"  
  
"Quatre started to blush profusely. When the fighting began, Quatre, Hilde, Sally, and Noin had hid behind Heero. Milliardo and Wefei had chosen to stand their ground, besides, they were to shock and scared to move. Not to mention they wanted to see who would win. It was soon proven to be a bad mistake. Dorothy and Duo had moved toward Wefei and Milliardo's way, by the time they had left, Milliardo and Wefei both had a black eye and were on the floor unconscious.  
  
Suddenly the fighting stopped. Dorothy and Duo were both unconscious with black eyes and split lips. Quatre was the first one to recover the shocking sight.   
  
"Hn...oh my...Well, we didn't mean to disturb you and definitely not for this to happen. Allow me to explain..."  
  
It was obvious to everyone (those that were still awake) that Quatre must of caught the long, cold and deadly stare of Heero.  
  
Well, there goes my chance to talk to Relena alone. Damn! I need to talk to Relena, alone.   
  
"Well, we saw your performances. And, we were all curious to how Trowa met you Miss Koedoky."  
  
By this time, Quatre had went over to Jennifer had kissed her softly on her hand. She had giggled softly.  
  
"Well Mr. Winner..."  
  
"Please. Call me Quatre."  
  
"And please call me Jennifer. Trowa, would you care to tell the story?"  
  
"Hn...oh, yeah. Well, the circus was in colony L-1. Jennifer had gone to see the performance. During the performance while I was on the trapeze, my necklace fell and fortunately Jennifer caught it. After the show, she had came back stage and gave it back to me. To give her my thanks, I asked her to a nearby café. We talked for a while and we became friends..."  
  
"That (Ouch) obvious didn't (Awww) last to long...OUCH!"  
Said a now conscious and hurting Duo.  
  
"You two okay?"  
  
"OUCH! Yeah Trowa, I'm (OOUUUUCCCHHH) fine."  
  
"So am I."  
  
" ...Everyone, I believe it is time for us unwanted guests to leave."  
  
Noin was the first one to stop laughing at the sight of the two bruised and hurting "friends".  
  
"Well, I totally agree with Quatre! Now let's leave guys."  
  
Heero's cold and angry stare had now softened after hearing Quatre and Noin.   
  
"OUCH Hilde. Can you be gentler?"  
  
"Don't blame me Duo! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS FIGHTING WITH DOROTHY!"  
  
"It's not my fault!"  
  
With that, Hilde helped Duo into the room. Meanwhile, Quatre had already helped Dorothy into the ballroom. By the looks of it, they were headed for the nurse upstairs.  
  
  
:):):):):):):):):):) I always wanted to make Duo and Dorothy fight each other but it never fit in my stories. So, I really wanted to fit it in here. I hope you liked this chapter. Thisis going to be a rrrreeeaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyy long story. I hope its worth it. So, this chapter isn't what I had in mind when I wrote the last chapter so forgive me if I might of misled you. Hehe...enjoy the next few chapters.   
Hehe...enjoy the next few chapters.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Love 4 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I of course don't own Gundam Wing. The lucky people of...something own it. Oh yeah, if you sue me, you'll only get my socks...I think you'd rather get nothing. So, I hope you enjoy this. And once again, R&R is totally appreciated. Enjoy!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I think we should leave the two love birds alone. Relena, would you care to have a walk through the rose garden with me?"  
  
"Hn...oh. There I go again. Sure Heero, I would love to. Well, it was nice meeting you Jennifer. Bye Trowa."  
  
"Yes, it was nice meeting you too Miss Koedoky. If you excuse us."  
  
"Sure, it was an honor to meet the both of you."  
  
"Yeah. Bye Relena, Heero."  
  
########################################################  
  
Relena and Heero left the balcony by the white limestone stairs leading towards the beautiful rose garden.  
  
Heero looked at Relena. He caught his breath when he saw Relena in the moonlight.  
  
She looks like an angel. The moonlight seems to make her hair glow like gold. She seems to be glowing lightly.  
  
Stay on track Heero. Focus!  
  
  
Relena leads Heero to the center of the rose garden. To Relena, this is the most beautiful part of the garden. There are red roses everywhere that seems to shine into the silver moonlight.  
  
Relena turns around to ask Heero a question and instead stares straight into Heero's eyes. Relena kept walking, afraid to say anything. Soon she found she had walked straight into her own secret garden, set aside for her. She often came here when she thought...many times of Heero. Relena was feeling confused, tired, angry and happy so she sat down on her small swing. Just as when she was about to ask Heero something, she felt a pair of strong hands pushing the swing gently. When she turned around, she found cobalt eyes staring at her. She saw Heero's hand full of coldness, confusion, warmth and something else, something that clearly stood out. Something that was not there before...not in such clearness...  
  
What is this?  
  
Can it be.........love?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
As if he had read her mind, Heero stopped the swing and leaned over, and whispered in her left ear,  
  
"Yes Relena. It is what you think it is."  
  
Relena gasped. Heero only smiled and pushed her again.  
  
They both remained silent, enjoying each other's company, thinking and happy at those simple words, that had lightened and deepened their love. Time seemed to stop at the secret garden. All was quiet and right in the world. Nothing else seemed to matter, except the two lovers, in their own special world where nothing can go wrong.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
:):):):):):):):):) What do ya think? Tell me watcha think. It's not what I imagined but I...nothing ever works out for me sometimes. I hope you like it. R&R PLEASE! I like R&R!   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Love 5 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I totally don't own G.W. If you think I own G.W. then you are soooo wrong and totally need to re-check your sources......I feel tired so...sorry.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Somewhere else in the garden on that special and beautiful time...  
  
Jennifer was walking with Trowa. The two walked in silence, enjoying the moon on that dark night. They came to a beautiful lake, their reflections can be seen in the lake. Jennifer walked to the lake and sat down by the shore. Trowa smiled at the sight and slowly sat down besides Jennifer with a smile on his face. Trowa glazed over at Jennifer and stared straight into Jennifer eyes. When Trowa met Jennifer's glaze, he was lost in those deep pools of dark blue and began to truly fall in love.   
  
Jennifer began to stare into Trowa's eyes. She became hypnotized in those icy blue-gray eyes. Jennifer stuttered at the sight of those eyes and the fact that they were void of any emotions. Except that when he first looked at her, there a flash of another emotion, something that disappeared as soon as it came. Jennifer ignored it as a result of her active imagination.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
In the nurse wing of the Peacecraft mansion...  
  
"HILDE, WILL (OUCH) BE MORE, AWWWWW! Gentle!?!?!?!"  
  
"OH shut up Duo. It's not my fault you started to attack Dorothy."  
  
Duo looked up at Hilde with those big, watery, sad puppy eyes of his and pouted.  
  
"Oh no...Duo Maxwell! Your big, sad, puppy eyes won't work today!"   
  
"Oh man! It's not fair! OOOCCCCCHHHHYYYYYY!!!! THAT HURT HILDE!!!"  
  
"Oh, STOP SHOUTING! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT!!! WHO TOLD YOU TO FIGHT WITH DOROTHY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
"Well, she started it!!! It's not my fault. SHE DISSED ME FIRST!!!"  
  
"AFTER YOU BURSTED IN ON HEERO, RELENA, TROWA AND MS. KOEDOKY!!! Now, HOLD STILL!"  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
In another room on the other side of the mansion...  
  
"Dorothy, are you..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh...that sounded like Duo! I hope he's o..."  
  
"LET HIM...OUCH... FEEL THE...OUCH... PAIN!"  
  
"Calm down Dorothy. You should've...uh...insulted...ouch!"  
  
Quatre turned around to find Dorothy holding probe and had just poked him.  
  
Dorothy began to blush at the sight of Quatre's astonished face. Quatre looked at Dorothy and didn't know what on earth to say to Dorothy.   
  
What on earth is she doing? Doesn't she know I care about her? Why must she always torture me like this? U care and yet she must do this. Does she care about me? Is it worth it? Is she worth all this pain?!?!?!?! Even though I love her, she is killing me...literally!  
  
Quatre, don't give up on her, not yet!  
  
I can't do this anymore!  
  
If you love her...and you do...you'll stick with her until she does realize her kinder side and...perhaps give you an answer about her feelings about you.  
  
Quatre felt a strange feeling on his cheek and realized that while he was dealing with his feelings, Dorothy had gone over to him and had kissed him on his left cheek. She glazed into his eyes and with love and confusion clearly showing in her eyes while Quatre's was filled with surprise and love and said...  
  
"That...was for the kindness, the stabbing you........and the love you want to offer me."  
  
Quatre was so surprised. Without thinking about what he was doing, Quatre grabbed Dorothy around the waist, pulled her onto his lap, and with all the love he had collected for the girl in his arms from the time he saw her, and put it all into that meaningful, all to them wonderful kiss. After 3 minutes, Quatre broke away from Dorothy panting and blushing fiercely. After staring into her eyes for a long time, he was about to apologize; Dorothy wrapped her arms around Quatre's neck and whispered in his right ear...  
  
"Don't spoil it Winner..."  
  
With that, Dorothy leaned over and kissed Quatre with all her might...  
  
#######################################################  
  
:):):):):):)Okay, I hope you liked it. I wanted to a...  
  
"AAAHHH!!! Die Rage! DIE!"  
  
Dorothy appears out of no where and chases Rage with a pair of sickles.   
  
Dorothy: Rage! How dare you portry me like that?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Rage: Dorothy, you know you wanted it that way...  
  
Dorothy: Why you...how dare you!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?  
  
Rage runs and sees...Duo.  
  
Rage: Can I borrow Deathsight Hell?...thanks.  
  
Duo: Hey!!!   
  
Rage jumps into Deathsight Hell and ran towards Dorothy. Dorothy faints and hits the ground with a boom. Quatre shows up in Sandrock and starts to battle Rage.  
  
Duo: Well, while their in lala land, I'll do the closing. Yes me, the great duo Maxwell! It must be an honor for all of you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
Rage and Quatre are now battling. Quatre fires his guns and one lands near Duo. Duo is thrown in the air and hits the ground unconsious.   
  
Trowa walks by and see what was happening. He turns around and shrugs.  
  
Trowa: The end...for now.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Love 6 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I must go through this. I don't own Gundam Wing, even though I REALLY WAN TO OWN IT! But I don't. Don't sue me cuz I ain't got no money...except my shining penny!!! Enjoy !!! :) :) :)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
In the secret garden...  
  
Relena is swinging softly on the tiny wooden swing. Heero is pushing her with a smile on his face. Everything was right in the world...  
  
BANG!  
  
Heero hits the ground with a bang. Heero's knee was bloody and he was hit badly. Ten men appear with guns in black masks. Heero tries to tackle the men but is shot again. Relena tries to run toward Heero but is shot twice in the back.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Relena! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Relena falls to the ground despise Heero's attempt to catch her, which was stopped by the men. Heero is badly beaten and attempts to stay consious.  
  
The other pilots run to the secret garden.  
  
"Re-treat!! We'll finish the princess later."  
  
The masked men re-treat.   
  
"Call an ambulance! Now! Try to stop Relena's blood. Duo, go get the doctor in the house. Wefei, FIND A FIRST AID-KIT!"  
  
Trowa was now by Heero's bloody body. One side on his stomach had caved in showing broken ribs. His left leg and right arm had been broken. He was unconscious. He had a long slash on his  
  
left eye and the right side of his cheek. Relena was unconscious with a bullet wounds in her chest. Even though Heero's wounds were worse, her life signs were fading fast.   
  
Suddenly, Heero woke up...  
  
"Ch...ec...k... on R..r..el...e..n..a."  
  
"Be quiet Heero. Ssshhhh!! Quiet Heero! She's fine. Sally's lookin after her! Now worry about yourself."  
  
"I...i..mm f...fi.ne Trowa. I can...handle the..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero's scream ran through the night. It was the first time the perfect soldier had cried out...for himself......and his princess.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-_-;;;; Hi...: ducking under a desk: Uh...whew. All clear. I was just hidin from the Relena+Heero worshi...  
OUCH! That hurt!  
  
Relena fan club member: It serves you right. How dare you treat her majesty like that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
He (what a surprise) stomps off to enjoy the cheering of his name by his fellow members.   
  
Oh...well. Now, as I was sa...  
OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WHO WAS THAT?!?!?!  
  
"It is I, Jane, the founder of THE HEERO YUY DELUXE FANCLUB!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That still hurt."  
  
"IT SERVES YOU RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Okay, back to what I was saying, before being rudely interrupted...twice. No flames please. It gets more...interesting, I promise. It was just a part of my grand plan. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For all those Heero+Relena people, the next few chapters may contain some...relationship bashing. But, it all works out...you hope. I too am a Relena+Heero fan, so, don't worry. It won't come out too bad...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Oops, sorry. Bye! R&R once again.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

Love 7 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Oky Doky Monkey. Like the usual info and disclaimer. Okay...Ahem. I, don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I am not making any money off of this and I am doing this for fun.   
  
Author's note: I had a great chapter but...I erased it. So, I started all over. Now, in this chapter is some Relena & Heero bashing. If you do not want to see them hurt in any way, please leave. But I do remind you, I am also a fan of theirs and so everything will work out. Unless I come up with an evil idea...but the chances of that are very slim. Please enjoy. No flames please, you can send me what you think but please, no flames.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The gang is seen in a hospital waiting room. Hilde, Sally, Noin, Catherine, and Dorothy are all crying hysterically. Quatre is trying to comfort them but looks as if e is also about to cry.  
  
Trowa was at the far corner and his face had a deep frown. His eyes showed all emotions that even Trowa himself thought would never be seen in his eyes. He was worried, angry, and felt guilty. He felt......something a Gundam pilot should never experience..............fear.  
  
How could they get in? How could Heero and Relena be hurt so badly? Who were those men? Is there a need for another war? Who would do this? Trowa Barton...YOU COULD OF PREVENTED THIS!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Duo was standing by the door. His eyes were closed but his emotions were clearly seen. They showed hatred, anger, fear and most of all worry.  
  
This is so not real! How is this possible? This is the worse time. I knew something would happen, but not this early. Even Heero couldn't do anything. Can we stop them? I hope they're okay. Heero...Relena...You were so close...and then...you might lose it all...  
  
Duo suddenly punches the wall. The impact slapped everyone out of it. He punched so hard that his knuckles started to bleed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quatre rushed to Duo but Duo left the room. Quatre started to cry because he knew how he felt. He started to shiver, out of anger; worry, fear and something he thought he would never feel again...pure hate.  
  
Damn it all! No, how could something like this happen? Peace is finally here, but someone has to ruin it. Now, Heero and Relena are paying the price. Heero will be fine...but Relena. She can't handle something like this. MUST MANKIND ALWAYS RUIN PEACE? MUST WE ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT?!?!?!?! EVEN WITH PEACE AT HAND!?!?!?!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Wefei snapped out of it when Duo hit the wall and when Quatre began to cry. His face was showing no emotion but his eyes gave it away. He was scared, worried and confused.  
  
Whoever did this to them are cowards. They can't face that peace is here. They don't know how to face peace...like me. They can destroy peace, but why Relena and Heero. Relena is the most important thing to peace, and Heero stood in the way. Now both of them pay the price of cowardice in the world.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Suddenly, the doctor came in. By the look on his face, they knew it was bad. At that moment, Duo can in and pushed the doctor aside. The doctor was unhappy but saw Duo's hand. It was still bleeding but Duo acted if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Young man...you should get your..."  
  
"Doc! Just give us the news."  
  
"But..."  
  
He topped and looked around the room.  
  
"Well, Ms. Relena's life is not in danger...but..."  
  
He stopped and looked around the room. He took a minute then continued.  
  
"But, a bullet had broken her spinal cord...therefore, she will be paralyzed from the waist down...for life."  
  
At this, Hilde and Catherine fainted. The others looked in disbelief and started to cry. A single tear rolled down Milliardo's face. Trowa closed his eyes to hide his emotions. Wefei sighed and looked at the ceiling. Duo looked at the doctor with a glare of disbelief. He cursed under his breath. Quatre began to cry all over again.  
Trowa was the first one to recover.  
  
"Everyone, SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone looked at him. He thought for a moment and went on,  
  
"And the Japanese male? How is he?"  
  
The doctor sighed gravely.  
  
"He is in very bad shape. We were able to save his left eye but it won't see as well. The cut will leave a scar. So will the long gash on his right cheek. His knee is in bad shape and he will limp and will have to use a cane. He has a broken arm and leg. Due to all the broken ribs, his right lung has stopped functioning and he is currently on a respirator. He is really bad shape. He will have to survive the night if he has any chance of survival...he is unfortunately...in coma right now."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Hi...:decking under the desk while over 500 people ran by.  
  
"She must be here somewhere. Spread out, NOW! She will pay dearly!"  
  
I...uh...hi.   
  
"There she is."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Vegetables are thrown at her.   
  
"How dare you do this to Heero and Relena. Now everyone, lets leave... for now...but we'll be back."  
  
Okay, I am extremely sorry for the bashing. Please, no flames. I have warned you. It doesn't get worse. It might stay at this level for a chapter, at most two. The next chapter will start to make sense. Enjoy! R&R please. However, like I always state, no flames. Bye!   
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Love 8 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. I wish I did...but I don't. Don't sue me cuz I have no money or anything too valuable, except 40 lbs. worth of books.  
  
Author's note: You're back. I'm surprised. Enjoy...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
Duo was now the first to speak,  
  
"You're kidding. But...but...it can't be that bad..."  
  
"I'm afraid it is. He was beaten very badly. It's lucky that he's so tough. Any other person would be dead with half his wounds..."  
  
Sally got over the initial shock and looked at the doctor before speaking,  
  
"Can we...see them?"  
  
"Uh...well, Mr. Milliardo and Ms. Noin can see Relena...but the rest of you..."  
  
Noin looked at he doctor and said,  
  
"It's okay doctor. They're like family."  
  
Wefei looked at the floor,  
  
"You guys can go check on Relena. With all due respect Milliardo, I would like to go see Heero...since he is more badly hurt."  
  
"Yeah Zeches, if you don't mind, I'll go check on Heero. I..."  
  
"It's okay Duo. You guys can all go ahead. Doctor, is Relena awake?"  
  
"She will be awake a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, I hope she's okay Zeches. Let's go Duo."  
  
"Don't forget me."  
  
Called Quatre, stopping the tears.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Agreed Trowa.   
  
Everyone watched the pilots as they strode down the hall, heading toward the critical care section.  
  
Dorothy cursed the pilots,  
  
"How dare those pilots. They care nothing about Miss Relena."  
  
Noin snapped at Dorothy,  
  
"Dorothy, they care, but they are hurting inside even though they don't show it. They care a lot for Heero. They're all best friends. They feel about Heero like the way you feel about Relena."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
As the walked toward the critical section, they could see fewer and fewer people. Finally they cam to the room the nurse told them Heero would be in. They all froze at the sight of their fallen comrade. He had tubes coming out of him all over the place. Quatre broke down while Duo began to cry. Duo slowly walked next to the bed.  
  
"Hey buddy. You look horrible man. Look, you need to get better, for Relena...and us. Don't worry about your princess, she's fine. You did one heck of a job protecting her."  
  
Duo couldn't take it anymore and completely broke down. He began to sob non-stop.  
  
Wefei went next to Duo and comforted him.  
  
"Heero, you're the strongest and bravest man I know. I know you'll pull through. You have to. Heero...if you don't...watch out."  
  
Quatre kneeled next to Wefei.  
  
"Heero, Relena needs you...so do we. We're best friends, no...more than that. We're brothers, born in different families. We have one soul, one mind, and one destiny. If you leave, I... we...will follow."  
  
Trowa sat in the chair on the other side.  
  
"Heero, Quatre's right. We are one. Body, spirit and soul. You are the world...our world. Our brother. You're why we live. The reason the Earth survived...the reason we survived. You changed my life...all of our lives. If you leave, we can do nothing but follow. We have been through the war and our lives. We are inseparable, one person. Where ever you go, we will be there, chasing after you. So pull through, because...or else...you'll bring four other people down with you."  
  
The girls stood outside the door. Looking at the four young men. For once, the girls had truly seen their boyfriends' soul, their life. For once, they understood it all, everything.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The girls and Milliardo now left the boys alone. They walked in silence to Relena's room except with a few sniffs from Catherine or Hilde. They had woken up when the doctor left.  
  
They entered Relena's room. Se was waking up. They hurried to her side.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"Your okay!"  
  
"Your are right?"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine guys. Just kinda sore but fine."  
  
"Zeches, can I speak to you? Outside?"  
  
"Sure Noin...We'll be right back Relena."  
  
Noin and Milliardo walked outside the white room. Noin led them down a narrow corridor and stopped. Even though she was staring straight at Milliardo, he could tell she was somewhere else. Thinking about something that greatly troubled her.  
  
"Zeches, how do we tell Relena?"  
  
"Tell her wh...oh yeah. I think I'll te..."  
  
"No. It has to be either me...or one of the other girls."  
  
"Why? I'm her brother so I suppose I should tell her."  
  
"You don't understand how she feels like we do. You fight and injures are often. We are her friends, she confines and trusts us with secrets."  
  
"Very well Noin. Very well. But lets wait for a while..."  
  
"No Zeches, we can't wait for too ling. She'll figure it out. She'll put everything together. What.......what about Heero?"  
  
At the mention of his enemy's name, Milliardo's face contorted and rage for Heero burned in his eyes.   
  
"What about Yuy. He has run out of chances. He failed to save her..."  
  
"Be fair. You saw his injures and how bad he was being beaten. He couldn't of def..."  
  
"That is no excuse! He failed, she is like this because of his inability to pro..."  
  
"Be QUIET Zeches. You are being totally unfair. But if she does ask, I'll make something up."  
  
At that point, Noin shot Zeches a glare that clearly dared him to disagree. Then, she walked back to Relena's room without another glance at Milliardo.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Okay, not the best chapter. What you think? Ouch.  
  
Another mob of angry Heero/Relena worshippers charge at Rage.  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
Another is thrown at Rage and barely misses her head.  
  
Okay, I'll make it all better.   
  
At this point, the worshippers are happy and march away.  
  
"Fools."  
  
Okay, like I said, it'll all be better, two chapters or so form now. Trust me. Tell me what you think. No flames....PLEASE!   
  



	9. Chapter 9

Love 9 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: To write the disclaimer, or not to write. That, is the question. Oh well, of course, the answer is yes since I kinda have to. So, here it is. I don't own Gundam...even though I wish I did. So, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: This is kinda sad. But, like I said, it will be OKAY between everybody. Enjoy. :):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Noin, Milliardo, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Relena. Zeches, why don't you go get Relena and us something to drink or eat?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
Milliardo left the room, knowing what Noin was about to do, or rather tell Relena.  
  
"Relena, we...I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it Noin?"  
  
"Well, there's not exactly a...an...well."  
  
"You can tell me anything."  
  
"Okay! Relena you're going...well...to...uh...be... paralyzedfortherestofyourlife."  
  
Noin said it in one long breath and looked at Relena. Relena went dead pale and stared at Noin in disbelief. She looked at Noin and smiled and weak smile. Her eyes twinkled and looked at the girls. Everyone looked at their hands and then all turned and looked angrily at Noin. Noin looked at them and a tear ran down her cheek. Dorothy spoke first and stared at Noin with a glare full of anger and disbelief.  
  
"How could you...Noin. We...we thought...we were going...to...tell her together. How could you just blurt it out?"  
  
"I...Relena's smart and would have figured it out. I...I...froze and...I did...what I saw was best..."  
  
"Thank you Noin for telling me."  
  
Relena looked at Noin and smiled a small lopsided smile. Relena then took a deep breath and then froze. Her eyes shined with fear and looked at the girls.  
  
"Where...where's Heero?!?!?! Is he okay? Where is Heero? Shouldn't he be here? Is he...is he..."  
  
Relena couldn't finish and stared blankly at the girls. Noin reacted first.  
  
"Relena, calm down! He's fine. He's had just gone to the Preventers to take care of some business! Don't worry!"  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
Milliardo walked in and said,  
  
"Oh yeah! Relena, Heero's fine. He's just taking care of some papers for the hospital since he insisted he do them instead of us."  
  
Noin shot Milliardo a glare that could have sent any other men shivering in the corner. But Milliardo stared at Noin.  
  
"Noin! Milliardo! Why are you two lying to me?"  
  
"We're not lying Relena. Heero taking care of the paper work."  
  
Milliardo started to sweat when all the eyes in the room glared at him with rage and a stare that seemed to tell him that he had done something incredibly dumb.  
  
"Milliardo. Noin just told me Heero was at the Preventers. TELL ME WHERE HE IS! Please."  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Noin looked around the room and saw everyone nod.  
  
"Relena, I'm sorry but I have another appointment. Right Zeches. We'll come by later."  
  
With that, Noin grabbed Milliardo and ran out of the room.  
  
"Relena, sorry but, the circus is making its start here and so I have to get ready."  
  
"Wait Catherine. Sorry I've got to run out on you but there's a charity show and I'm the guest of honor. Bye."  
  
"Hey you two. Relena, I'm sorry I can't stay. Duo's garage needs a manager. I'll be back when I close up. Bye!"  
  
With that, Dorothy, Hilde and Catherine ran out of the room in record speed.  
  
"What's wrong with Heero?"  
  
Relena laid back down and started to cry. She stared up at the ceiling with tear-stained eyes and swallowed.   
  
"Hey Relena! Wazzup?!?!"  
  
While Relena was crying, Duo walked into the room and looked at her with those big eyes. It was clear to her that even though he was pretending to be cheerful, he was tormented inside. His eyes revealed he was fearful, sorry, in pain, rage and confused, even though anyone else wouldn't have noticed.  
  
"So, Relena. How ya feelin'? All comfy?"  
  
"Yeah Duo. I'm fine."  
  
She couldn't smile. She just couldn't. She began to cry and looked at her legs in anger. Duo was startled and took a minute to recover. He walked over to Relena and put his hand under her chin and lifts it up. She is greeted by the same smiling face and those big, sad, puppy eyes.   
  
"Hey Princess, no tears. It looks weird on that pretty face of yours. Besides, the amazing Duo's here. And your alive, so no tears."  
  
"But Duo..."  
  
"I know. It's going to be A-okay. Science is really advanced so they'll find a cure or something."  
  
"What if they don't Duo?!?!?!"  
  
"Well, walking...who needs it. It just makes you all sweaty and yucky. Then you have to take a shower. An' besides, walkin' makes your feet hurt. Besides, if you go shoppin' you don't have to walk. You can sit while other can't find no chairs in da mall."  
  
Amazingly, Relena felt relieved. Quatre and the other boys walked in. Relena's face lit up hoping to find Heero, but turned into a frown, as she did not see her Heero.  
  
"Where's Heero?!?!?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Quatre looked nervously around the room. Trowa simply nodded. Wefei looked at him with doubt. Duo totally objected to it.  
  
"He's fin..."  
  
"No Quatre. Tell me the truth."  
  
Quatre stared into those eyes and found that she was serious. Her eyes showed that she was not about to back down to what she had just asked. She wanted to know and wouldn't take a no for an answer. There was something else in those eyes. Fear and longing for her lover. Quatre started to say something and saw Duo shaking his head furiously. Wefei slowly shake his head.  
  
"Relena, Heero's well...not well. He's in bad shape...to be precise, in coma."  
  
Relena stared and started to cry. Duo was the first one at her side. Duo had a great imitation of the Heero Yuy Death Glare(tm) at Quatre. Relena suddenly stared at Quatre and said,  
  
"Can...can I...see him?"  
  
"Uh...Relena...I'm not so..."  
  
"Please."  
  
Trowa looked at Relena and then the others.  
  
"Pilots....outside."  
  
The three pilots followed Trowa out of the room.  
  
"Trowa, we can't!"  
  
"Duo, unless you want to tell her she can't, then we have to."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the one that's saying no."  
  
"Quatre, it'll break her heart. It'll break her. What if she becomes worse after seeing him? I mean, he's not in the best shape of he's life."  
  
"She's in love. She needs to see him. We...I don't know...how...to......say no."  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Everyone turned to Wefei. Then everyone turned and went into the room. Trowa stepped forward and looked at Relena. He slowly lifted her blanket off of her. Duo appeared with a wheelchair and looked at Relena. When he saw her graceful smile, he smiled back. Trowa put his hands under the slender body and whispered in her ear,  
  
"I really like Jennifer."  
  
Relena shocked and started to giggle as Trowa lifted her and gently dropped her in the wheelchair. The gang set out towards critical care with Trowa pushing the wheelchair. Relena mentioned for Trowa to bend down.  
  
"Trowa, what's this show of emotion?"  
  
Trowa giggled. Everyone on the floor silenced and everyone stared at Trowa.  
  
"Oh...haha... very funny."  
  
Quatre giggled and looked at Relena with worry.  
  
"Relena, we're here."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
Oky Doky. Not the best. Thank god I wasn't attacked again. So, watcha think. R&R please. No flames. It'll be oky doky. In the chapter after this. Okay, I can't tell exactly when but it'll get better. Hope you like it. Not a lot of action but it'll come.   
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Love 10 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: Oky Doky. I don't own Christmas, I mean Gundam Wing. Obviously I'm writing this during Christmas. I don't own Gundam Wing even though I wish I did. But that's life.   
  
Author's Note: Hey wazzup? Okay, the last chapter wasn't my best. This chapter is major action, I hope. So, watcha think so far. Not bad? Okay? Hotness?   
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Relena froze when she saw the state Heero was in. She saw the right side of his profile. She began to cry and couldn't stop. Her heart broke as she realized the state that Heero's in.   
  
Heero! What have they done to you? What were they after? We had nothing. What could they want?   
Did they come after me?   
  
So this is my fault!  
  
Heero, I'm sorry.   
  
I've caused you misery.  
  
First you confused, now this.   
  
Heero...no more harm will come to you.  
  
"Trowa, let's go."  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Trowa saw Relena's face and realized that she was in pain. He looked away and slowly wheeled her out.   
  
Relena remained silent the way back to her room. The others said nothing because they understood the silence. Three minutes later, they came to Relena's room. Trowa softly lifted Relena into her bed and pulled her cover up.  
  
Duo looked at his watch and freaked.  
  
"Relena, I'm sorry. I have a meeting with the Preventers, then a date. Hahahahahahaha! Bye Elena. Hope you feel better! I'll come by tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye Duo."  
  
Duo went to Relena and kissed her softly on the cheek. Then, Duo ran out of the room with his coat in one arm and his hands in his pockets trying to find his keys. Quatre stared at the ceiling and suddenly shuddered. Relena saw this and looked and Quatre.  
  
"What's wrong Quatre? Are you cold?"  
  
"No Relena. I don't mean to leave, I REALLY don't want to leave. But...I... uh...have a date with Dorothy."  
  
At this point, Quatre shuddered again. Relena giggled softly.  
  
"It's okay Quatre. You can go."  
  
"But Relena, you might need me. PLEASE LET ME STAY!!!!"  
  
"No Quatre. Go."  
  
"Oh, okay. But only as a favor to you. Bye Relena, bye feel better!"  
  
Quatre went over to Relena's bed and kissed her forehead. With that Quatre left. Wefei's eyes softened and he looked at Relena.  
  
"Sorry onn...Relena. It's time for my shift at the base. I want to..."  
  
"It's okay Wefei."  
  
"Bye. Hope you feel better."  
  
Wefei bowed slightly at Relena then hurriedly left the home. Relena looked at Trowa, expecting him to say he was going to leave. But he did not move, or talk. He stared into Relena's eyes and his eyes sparkled. He walked to the window and looked outside.  
  
"Relena. It's not good to keep something bottled up. It's not like you to hide something. Besides, I'm Heero's friend and you can talk to me about him...even though how you feel about him isn't my strongpoint. Either are any other emotions."  
  
Trowa turned around to face Relena and she saw that a small smile was playing on his lips. Relena was shocked to see Trowa smile...and the fact that he knew what she was thinking about.   
  
"Trowa, I'm afraid I've brought him harm. I mean, those men were probably after me. And Heero.........is ...hurt."  
  
Relena began to cry. Trowa walked towards the bed and sat down. He lifted her chin with his left hand and wiped her tears with his right. He smiled and hugged her slightly.  
  
"Heero loves you. He would die for you..."  
  
When he said this, Relena shuddered.  
  
"Heero did it willingly. He cares for you that's an honor. Nothing can come between love. Life and death are only physical barriers. Besides, Heero can survive anything. He's the perfect soldier...in your case, the perfect man."  
  
Relena smiled and then looked into those icy blue eyes.  
  
"Trowa, can you get a house for me far away from here?"  
  
Trowa shuddered and bowed his head. He was thinking deeply.   
  
I can't let Relena leave. She's the piece of the puzzle that holds peace together. What about Heero? He would go nuts. But, she's so sad here. What do I do?  
  
Relena saw Trowa's eyes dimming and his eyebrows arching. It was obviously thinking. But...about what? Can it be the simple question?  
  
Relena, it's not a simple question. You're asking him to get you a house. It's not like he doesn't know what you're doing. DAMN! Why does he have to be so smart? I thought he would be the easiest since emotions aren't his strong point. Looks like I have underestimated him...again.  
  
"Very well. I'm not saying I like this idea but, fine. I can find you someplace for you to think. I know you need time to think. I'll see what I can do. But, you're telling the others. Preferably just Noin and Quatre. The others are going to freak. Milliardo, I have no idea. But are you sure? This isn't something to be taken lightly. Not this move Relena. Especially with Heero on the line."  
  
He stared into her eyes and she nodded. Without saying anything, he left.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E  
  
The next day...  
  
"Relena you can't be serious. I mean, what are you going to do by yourself. Relena, you're...not in the best shape of your life. We'll all be worried about you."  
  
"Yes, I agree with Miss Noin. Relena, I don't know..."  
  
"Quatre, Noin, it's okay. I have it all figured out. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Hey guys. Relena, I've got you a place. It's in a town about 100 miles from here. It's a small house and an old friend uses it as a vacation house. You can rent it for $300 a month. My friend owns a shop in town. I got you a job there for 8 bucks an hour. It's a bookstore that doesn't get too busy but busy enough. She'll take care of the garbage an' stuff cuz I called in a few favors. I've got you a new identity. You can pick the name and personal info when I get everything done."  
  
Trowa came in and told Relena everything in one breath. He looked around the room and then continued.  
  
"Noin, Quatre chill. She'll be fine. We'll give her a month and then ask her if she want's to stay. She's 25 and yet the world rests on her shoulders. This is for the best and before you two say anything, just trust me."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever heard him say so much in one day?"  
  
"No Miss Noin."  
  
"Just checkin' Quatre. Relena, I support you if Trowa said that much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Okay, it's settled. I'll get the papers done. Noin, can you get some of Relena's stuff?"  
  
"Why leave today Trowa?"  
  
"Because the media are catching on. Besides, the more time she spends in her new house, the more she'll like it Noin."  
  
With that Trowa left the room.  
  
"Noin, does he have I fever."  
  
"I don't think so Quatre."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Oky Doky, watcha think? This is more like an info chapter. Not much here so I hope you like it. R&R please. Hope ya liked it!   
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Love 11 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: okay, I DON"T OWN GUNDAM WING DON"T SUE WHOEVER DOES OWN IT. Thank you for your patience.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wefei. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Hey Heero! Buddy! So glad you're finally awake."  
  
"Heero, I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Yes Perfect Soldier. You've been in coma for a long time."  
  
"Yes Heero." (Gee, I wonder which cute, silent, strong pilot that is.)  
  
"How long have I been in coma?"  
  
Trowa reacted first.   
"Two weeks."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and thought for a minute. His eyes suddenly opened and in fear asked,  
  
"Where's Relena? IS SHE OKAY?"  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Duo started to say something but then stopped. He looked at Trowa then Quatre then Wefei and back to Trowa. Heero began to move frantically trying to suit up but was too weak.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?!?!?! Trying to open your wounds?!?!?!"  
  
Heero looked at Duo with worry and love.  
  
"Please you guys, tell me. PLEASE!"  
  
"Trowa. Would you care to explain?"  
  
"Sure Duo. Heero you see...OUCH!"  
  
Duo had hit Trowa on the head.  
  
"Don't Trowa."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo and then Heero.  
  
"Duo, he needs to know."  
  
"What guys? TELL ME NOW! PLEASE."  
  
"Look Heero. Relena got a house and moved away. She told me to tell you to not try and find her since you can't find her."  
  
Heero stared at Trowa. His eyes remained emotionless.  
  
"Guys, can you leave for now? I'd lik..."  
  
"We know Heero. We understand."  
  
Trowa turned around and left the room. Duo, Quatre and then Wefei followed behind.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Once outside...  
  
"Trowa, how could you just tell him like that?"  
  
"He had a right to know. Besides, it was time."  
  
"The first day he's awake?!?!?!"  
  
"Duo please. Trowa, I agree with Duo. You shouldn't have told him. At least not now."  
  
"You're trying to shelter him form the truth. I agree with Trowa."  
  
"Duo, Quatre. I had to. Relena made me promise."  
  
Without saying anything, Trowa turned and continued down the corridor.  
  
"What's with him lately?"  
  
"I don't know Duo."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
In the room...  
  
Heero began to cry. Then he realized that he was crying only out of his good right eye.  
  
Why did she leave? Does she blame me for not protecting her enough? Does she blame me for not helping her and her bring hurt? Does she think in the shape I'm in is not good enough? Oh Lord, I don't blame her if that's the case. I mean, I lost an eye, more scare than I can count and more stuff I probably don't know about.   
  
There's nothing here for me. Nothing.  
  
Heero strained to pick up the phone. He finally reached it and dialed a number. Dr. J's face appeared on the screen. He flinched when he saw Heero.  
  
"Heero my boy. What on earth happened to you? You're...well..."  
  
"Dr. J, send someone to pick me up. I don't have a place to stay so; I'm coming back. Heero Yuy the assassin is back."  
  
"Very well. They'll be there a midnight. Just hold on a while longer."  
  
Heero turned off the phone.  
  
"Heero, do you know what you're doing? You worked so hard to get rid of Heero Yuy the assassin and know you want to bring him back? What's wrong my boy? Dr. J knows that something's wrong."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
The next day...  
  
RING RING RING  
  
Duo turned on the phone to see a very worried Quatre.   
  
"Hi Quatre. What's up?"  
  
"Duo, Heero's missing!"  
  
"How can he be missing?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I went to see him today and he wasn't there. I asked the nurse and she said someone transferred him to a hospital on Colony L-1."  
  
"Well, he's not missing. You scared me for a minute Quatre. Just call..."  
  
"I did Duo. The record shows that there is no Heero Yuy there. Or anyone that transferred to that hospital from Earth. Duo, I think Heero's been kidnapped."  
  
"Quatre...that can't be...."  
  
"Duo wait! I'm getting an e-mail. It's from Heero! Wait, I'll send it to you."  
  
Duo waited anxiously and it finally came.  
  
Guys,  
Don't worry. I'm just fine. I needed to leave it all. All that happened. I can't take it. I'm okay so don't worry. Don't try to find me either. You can't find me because I don't want to be found.  
-Heero Yuy   
  
Duo froze. Then he turned back to Quatre.  
  
"So Quatre. It's come down to this. The exception is Relena will think she left Heero and that he's with us. I hate this Quatre. I'm going to find those men and make them pay."  
  
"Yes Duo. Any leads on the new organization? No Quatre. Not yet. But we know that they're serious. They want war. A final, grand finale, that'll go out in a bang."  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):) Okay, a little sad for Relena and Heero. Hope you liked it. I should stop saying that. But I do want you to like it. R&R please. I always want to improve my stuff due to suggestions so if you please!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Love 12 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't sue blah blah blah blah. So on and on and on and on and on and on.   
  
  
V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Two years later...  
  
"Duo, what's the latest news on the Raging Bulls."  
  
"I have none Milliardo."  
  
"I can't just stand by. They're after the people who's brought on peace and their major target is Relena."  
  
Noin walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"We'll think of something Zechs. We won't let anything happen."  
  
Duo punched the wall and his knuckles started to bleed. Duo chuckled.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?"  
  
"Nothing Quatre. Just remembered the day when everything went wrong."  
  
Everyone knew what Duo meant. He always called Relena's 25th birthday the day when everything went wrong.  
  
Trowa walked in.  
  
"I've got nothing."  
  
"I do."  
  
Everyone looked at the door to find Heero there. A long scar on his left eye. His left eye was dimmer and looked slightly smaller. He had a long scar on his right cheek. In his right hand was a cane that he used and in his left hand was a disk.  
  
Duo jumped into the air.  
  
"Heero! Your okay and back!"  
  
Quatre had a big smile on his face and absolutely beamed at Heero.   
  
"Heero. You're okay. I'm so happy."  
  
Trowa smiled slightly.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
They both nodded at each other. Wefei smiled and looked at Heero.  
  
"You don't look too good."  
  
Heero laughed and looked at Wefei.  
  
"Good old Wefei. Always straight to the point. I suppose you're right though. I look really bad."  
  
At this, everyone chuckled...except Duo who bursts out laughing. Heero's face then turned serious.  
  
"You guys have no information. So, here I am. I wasn't planning to showing up till the last battle but then again I thought you guys had more information."  
  
Heero limped towards Duo but instead threw the disk at Trowa. Trowa caught it with ease. Then Heero turned to leave. He paused then looked back.   
  
"Put more guards on Relena, she only has that friend of Trowa's. That's not enough, not now. And put some men around the town. Better over prepared than under."   
  
Heero turned and left.  
  
"Well, at least he's alive and...uh...well. In a matter of speaking."  
  
"I wonder why he hasn't gone to see Relena."  
  
Everyone looked at Trowa who was standing by the corner. Then at an enraged Milliardo.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In a small house in a distant house the next day...  
  
Elena was cleaning her house. A shadow was outside the house watching her. Suddenly, Elena fell. She tried but she couldn't get back in her chair. The shadow quickly moved and opened the door. As the figure was trying to help Elena up, she took a knife and slashed the person. The person fell back. His cane thrown to the other side of the room.  
  
Elena turned around to face her "attacker". What she found wasn't a man in a black mask but Heero. She could see the left side of his profile and saw a long scar over his left eye.   
  
"H...heero..."  
  
"Hi Relena, I mean Elena."  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"For slashing me or leaving me? Never mind."  
  
"Well Heero, you should be happy that either I have a bad aim or you have good reflexes or both."  
  
"Here Relena. Let me help you up."  
  
He stood up but then fell again.   
  
"Damn. Where's that cane when I need it?!?!?!"  
  
"Cane Heero?"  
  
"Well, bad knee. But you can hardly tell when I run."  
  
Heero smiled and got up slowly. He braced himself on the couch and Relena got a good look of him. He had grown more muscular and had completely lost that boy innocence. He was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. He had a scar over his left eye. And one on his cheek......which was now cover in blood because there was another one over it that was bloody that formed a X.   
  
"Heero, let me cheek that cut out for you!"  
  
"It's okay. I'm used to it."  
  
"Well, I'm not used to it. Come here now!"  
  
"Elena...let me help you up first."  
  
Heero limped over to Relena and her heart began to hurt when she saw the state he was in. She just couldn't bear to see him like that.   
  
Heero...what has happened to your handsome face? I can't stand to see you like this. I just can't. This is why I left you, but your back.  
  
Relena snapped out of it as she realized that Heero has lifted her up and began to walk towards the wheelchair. Relena breathed in his scent as he began to overturn the wheelchair. She hugged to his body and looked up at Heero. Even with the scars, Relena thought he was as handsome as the day she met him. Somehow the scars made him look rugged.  
  
Relena, think! Remember why you left him here. Get him out of HERE!!!  
  
But, I want him to stay!  
  
Well Relena, you're not what he fell in love with. It appears that he has enough troubles already. You don't wanna be a burden right?  
  
I suppose...I'll get him out...even if it breaks my heart.  
  
Heero put Relena on the wheelchair softly. Then he limped to the other end of the room and picked up his cane.  
  
"Heero, let me take a look at that cut. I don't want it to leave a scar..."  
  
"What's wrong Relena? Think I have enough right?"  
  
Heero had anger in his voice and quickly turned to leave. Relena froze, as she understood what he said. She wanted him to leave but not for the reason he was thinking of.  
  
How could he even think that I left because of his injuries? His scars? Does he think he's unfit? Oh Heero, how could you?  
  
"Heero wait!"  
  
Heero turned around slowly and Relena gasped. A single tear was making its way down Heero's face. Relena's heart shattered into pieces. She couldn't bear to see him in pain. She would die if she could take away the pain, and this time, she could.  
  
"Heero, come here."  
  
Reluctantly, Heero walked over and kneeled in front of Relena. Relena bend over and kissed his tear away. Heero shivered and winced.  
  
"Sorry. It's been a long time since I've felt another human's touch."  
  
Relena smiled and traced Heero's scar on his right cheek. Heero shuddered and winced when she touched the new cut. Relena ripped part of her dress and wiped the cut with it. She bent over and kissed the scar softly. Heero flinched and move away from Relena. He put his hand on the scar and his fist tightened. He began to get up but fell and Relena caught him. He got off and sat on the floor.  
  
"Stupid knee."  
  
He tried to get up but his knee was in pain. He held his knee and winced. Relena rolled over to him and looked at him.  
  
"Heero. Why do you think I left you?"  
  
Heero move back more and turned his back on Relena.  
  
"How would I know and why would I god damn care?"  
  
"Heero, I don't want you to think that I don't love you."  
  
"Well princess, you have a weird way of showing it. Besides, you really don't want to know what on earth I'm thinking right now."  
  
"Heero, don't be so cruel."  
  
Heero smirked and looked at her coldly.  
  
"Funny you should say that. I loved you. You left. I woke up in the hospital to only be told that you left. I couldn't take the reason I thought you left so I went back to Dr. J. you saw those bombings? They were all me. Gee, didn't think a guy with a bummed leg and this many scars could pull that off right?"   
  
Relena froze at how cold Heero was. His voice was full of anger and hatred. His eyes were full with pure hatred.   
  
"Heero, I didn't leave because of how you looked or your scars. I left because of the fact that......I'm paralyzed. I thought you wouldn't like me and I left. I said that I left since I thought I would hurt you more and I just wanted to leave."  
  
Relena began to cry. Heero looked at her with regret.  
  
"Relena, please don't cry. You're killing me when you cry. I'm sorry. How could you think I would leave you because of the way you looked?...Oh boy. Look Relena, you're as perfect as the first day I saw you. And as beautiful as your 25th b-day."  
  
Heero kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
"And you're just as han..."  
  
Relena suddenly fainted.  
  
"Rele..."  
  
Heero blacked out. But not before he realized that it was gas.   
  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
:):):):):):):):):) Yeah! Finished that chapter. I told you everything was going to be fine. I think it's a good chapter. Watcha think? I liked that chapter!  
  
"Interesting chapter."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Whose me?"  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Trowa appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"What about that Jennifer girl?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In the story I said I liked her."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Am I going to see her again?"  
  
"Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Cuz I forgot to get her number."  
  
Rage stares at Trowa.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"I'm fine. I've got a date so see you later."  
  
Trowa walks away and pulls off his shirt. Rage starts to drool and stare. Trowa puts on a black tank top that shows off his muscles.  
  
"Uh, I wonder if I have a fever. Oh well, see ya in da next chapter!"   
  



	13. Chapter 13

Love 13 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. What more can I say?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
  
"OH boy...what on earth?"  
  
Heero woke up in a huge room. He was shackled to the wall. On his left side was Duo. Next to Duo was Wefei. On his right was Trowa; next to him was Quatre. Everyone was beaten pretty badly. From the pain all over his body, he was too. On the opposite wall were.........the girls!  
  
Relena had some cuts on her and some bruises. Everyone else was fine. The girls were facing their respected lovers or in Catherine's case, brother. And strangely, Noin was tied to a chair in the middle of the room and Zeches was no where to be found.  
  
"Guys wake up! Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wefei, wake up. Relena! Wake up! Girls, wake up!"  
  
Everyone slowly opened his or her eyes. Relena saw Heero and looked at him. He was bloody with cuts and bruises all over him. She hated to see him in pain and he ocviously was. Heero was struggling to break free but the shackles were too strong.  
  
"Heero, where on Earth are we?"  
  
Trowa answered for him.  
  
"If I'm right, we're at Raging Bull headquarters."  
  
"Exactly Trowa. Cute and smart."  
  
A door opened and a figure with dark brown-gold hair walked in. The figure had piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a dark blue tank top. Trowa stared at the girl.  
  
"Jennifer?"  
  
"Hi Trowa."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"We have nothing against you. We barely know you. Even me."  
  
"I know someone here very well."  
  
"Who would that be?"  
  
Trowa was nervous and stared emotionlessly at the girl.  
  
Another figure that was wearing a red jacket and a silver mask walked in.  
  
"Everything's ready. Ah, I see our guests are awake."  
  
"Let's leave for now Merquis. Guards, once we're out, tell someone to bring a few first aid kits. Then release their shackles."  
  
"Yes ma'am. What about Relena Peacecraft ma'am?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well she's uh......"  
  
The other figure looked at the soldier.  
  
"Be gentle with her. Jennifer I have your promise that nothing will happen to her?"  
  
"Yes. As long as I still need her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't act surprised."  
  
Jennifer left. Five men came in carrying ten first aid kits. When they left, a light turned on and the shackles were released. Relena fell to the floor with a bang.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Heero tried to stand but fell. His knee was bloody and he was in great pain.  
  
"Heero! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah Relena. Is everybody okay?"  
  
Duo walked towards Heero to help him up.  
  
"Yeah Heero. Hilde, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you Relena?"   
  
Hilde was helping Relena while Sally went to get Relena a first aid kit. While Hilde was holding Relena, Sally took care of her wounds.   
  
All the boys huddled around Heero. They were all treating his wound and forgetting about their own wounds.  
  
"Guys...I'm.........fine. Take care of yourselves. In a fight if need be, you guys can fight. I'm not in the shape......AHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Heero's scream ran throughout the compound. Relena's heart tightened as she heard him scream.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Heero fell back into the darkness. Duo started to panic.  
  
"WOMAN! Sally! Get your butt over here!"  
  
Everyone stared at Duo as he shouted. Everyone was surprised, especially Wefei and Hilde. The girls knew Heero must be in bad shape if Duo was calling Sally by the name "women".  
  
Relena began to become really scared.   
  
"Duo, how's Heero?"  
  
"He'll.....live."  
  
"Let me see him please!"  
  
Trowa began to get up and moaned as he winced at the pain he was in. Catherine looked at him.  
  
"Trowa! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm in better shape than Heero. Duo, untie Miss Noin."  
  
Trowa walked towards the girls with trouble. He fell but immediately got up. He walked slowly and painfully to Relena. When he reached her, he bent down and picked Relena up. He smiled and whispered into her ear.  
  
"We must stop meeting like this. Besides, it appears I have really bad luck with women."  
  
Relena chuckled even though he didn't mean it as a joke. Trowa carried her to Heero. Her heart once again broke when she saw him. She began to cry. Trowa slowly put her down.  
  
"Heero, wake up. Heero, don't leave me. Heero!"  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes and looked at Relena. He reached up and touched her chin. He struggled to get up and slowly kissed her tears away.  
  
"No tears."  
  
The others looked on in awe as the two lovers were finally together. Duo laid Heero back down while Sally wrapped him up. Duo looked at Sally and blushed.  
  
"Sally, I'm sorry I called you woman. You don't deserve it and I was just nervous. I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's okay Duo. Just do me a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't turn yourself into Wefei."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"INJUSTICE! HOW DARE YOU TWO?"  
  
Wefei walked toward them but fell. He looked at his knee as it started to bleed. Sally rushed over to Wefei.  
  
"Wefei are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah woman. Sally..."  
  
Wefei looked at Sally and reached into his pockets. He took her hand.  
  
"Sally, I've realized how much you mean to me. I...woman...I mean Sally, if we get out of this, would you.........do me the honor...of becoming me wife."  
  
Everyone fell and stared at Wefei. Duo started to catcall. The girls were excited.  
  
"Hey Sally! Looks like Wefei isn't as big a jerk as you thought!"  
  
Sally began to blush. Wefei stared at her bewildered.   
  
"Oh well! So, what's your answer?"  
  
"Yes Wefei."  
  
Everyone began to cheer. Wefei pulled out his hand out of his pocket with a small box in his hands. He slipped a ring on Sally's finger then kissed her passionately.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. Even Wefei and Sally who had been kissing for ten minutes. Quatre pulled Dorothy close to him and then kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss after 5 minutes.  
  
"Everyone, I would like to announce that, Dorothy and I are...officially dating."  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Heero got up with help from Duo.  
  
"Well guys. I suppose you can say Relena and I are dating."  
  
"Heero Yuy!"  
  
Relena began to yell and stare at Heero. Heero looked around the room for help and found a distraction.  
  
"Miss Noin! Are you okay?"  
  
Everyone turned around and found that Trowa was carrying a barely conscious Noin. Relena looked at Noin and began to get worried.   
  
"Heero, can you carry me to Noin?"  
  
"It's okay Relena. I'll carry Noin over. Besides, Noin kinda needs Sally."  
  
Trowa carried Noin over to Relena. Sally began to check Noin.  
  
"Noin, how do you feel?"  
  
"Not bad Relena, but not good either."  
  
"Noin, I can't see anything besides some bruises and cuts."  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open.   
  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
*****************************************************  
V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):) Okay, its okay, I think. It's long though. So, watcha think? Tell me please since I like comments. It's not really the action packed thing I promised you but good enough.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Love 14 by Rage Barton  
  
HIIII!!!! Welcome to another exciting chapter of LOVE!!! Thanx to everyone that e-mailed me. Thanx. You were the first person to send m anything! You rock! Okay, I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did though. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Soldiers suddenly rushed into the room. Everyone was chained to the wall. Heero and Relena in the middle while the others were chained next to them. Two soldiers were restraining Noin.  
  
"Zechs?!?!?!"  
  
Everyone turned towards Noin and then at the mysterious figure they had seen before. Sure enough, Zechs Merquise was standing in the doorway. Wearing his white riding pants, red jacket, high black boots and his famous silver mask.  
  
"Well, I see you all are not too comfortable. Especially you Yuy."  
  
Noin could only stare at Zechs in shock. Relena finally regained her voice. Her eyes full of questions as she stared at her brother.  
  
"But why Millia-"  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, I am not Milliardo Peacecraft, king of the Sank Kingdom. I am the Lighting Count of Oz, Zechs Merquise."  
  
"But why Zechs? Why?"  
  
Zechs walks over to Noin and cups her face.  
  
"You ask me why Noin? Simple, I hate Heero Yuy. I despise him."  
  
"Then why did you have to hurt Relena Zechs?" growled Heero.  
  
"Because Yuy, even though I love my little sister. It would hurt you. Besides, it had to appear that they were after Relena so Relena would leave you because she thought that she caused you all the pain. I was hoping for more injuries on your part but Jen couldn't do that much. Besides, physical as well as emotion pain s the best revenge."  
  
Everyone growled and cursed at Zechs. Zechs smirked.  
  
"Your host will be here soon. Don't worry about it. She likes all of you, except Heero and Relena I think. The only reason that she is doing this is because of the revenge she wants against Heero Yuy."  
  
Zechs turned around and walked out the door. The soldiers followed. Everyone turned to Heero who was standing chained to the wall with his eyes closed. Duo looked at Heero intensely.  
  
"Why would Jennifer do this to you Heero?"  
  
"Probably cuz of something that happened during the war."  
  
The shackles were released again. Heero stood firmly on the ground. He braced Relena for her fall ad put her gently unto the floor. He straightened up and limped to the farthest corner and sat down. The others gathered around Relena as the girls tried to make Relena comfortable. Relena looked at Trowa with pleading eyes.  
  
"Trowa can you carry me over to Heero?"  
  
"No Relena. He needs to think and to be on his own. You can't do anything for him."  
  
Trowa walked to the nearest corner and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. Duo looked at his two friends before walking over to the corer across from Heero and slumped down. Wefei stood up and walked to the corner across from Trowa and Duo. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Quatre was helping Sally treat Relena.   
  
Suddenly, the roof moved as a circular beam with a small platform came down, 10 feet away from the ground. All four men stood up. All eyes were on Heero and he nodded. All four ran to the center and leapt into the air. All four landed on the platform at the same time. They saw that there were some food, blankets, pillows and some more first aid boxes. Heero looked up.  
  
"Thanks Jen. You know how to treat you prisoners."  
  
Heero grabbed a First Aid Box and jumped down. Leaving the others to carry the other things. Once Heero reached the floor, he fell to the floor.  
  
"Holy fuck. This hurts way too much."  
  
Sally walked to Heero and bent down.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Having some problems, that's all."  
  
"Come over here Mr. Soldier. You have the world class doctor sally here to help."  
  
Sally helped Heero over to Relena and Heero lied down. Relena soothed Heero and Heero pulled her hands off. Sally began treating Heero.  
  
"Heero, how's your leg?"  
  
"Worse. I need a vacation."  
  
Sally chuckled at Heero's lam joke.  
  
"Was that a joke."  
  
"Don't ruin my spree of the moment lame attempt at a joke okay?"  
  
"Sorry Soldier Dude."  
  
"It doesn't look too hot. Your really hurt Heero."  
  
"Oh just made my day sally. Besides, it'll all heal in a while. I'll be fine."  
  
Heero struggled to get up but Relena was holding him down.  
  
"Get off."  
  
"No Heero you're hurt."  
  
"Let go now."  
  
"But Hee-"   
  
Heero shrugged Relena off. He stood up and walked to his corner again.   
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. While the boys sat around and relaxed, the girls and Quatre made Relena comfortable.   
  
A few hours later, Duo sighed.  
  
"9:00 at night. I'm starved."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped but then someone's stomach growled. Everyone looked at Duo.  
  
"It wasn't me. It was Heero."  
  
Everyone turned to Heero. Heero looked down and blushed. The door wished open.  
  
"I take it that all of you are hungry."  
  
Everyone turned to see Jennifer, pushing a huge cart coming in.  
  
"Dinner is served. Gomen it took so long. They were gonna serve you guys some other stuff but it looked too nasty. So, I got you guys some other stuff."  
  
Heero stood up and limped to Jennifer.  
  
"Is this what the others' eat?"  
  
"Well Heero, to start off, your suspicions are as usual correct. There are no other prisoners. And not even the soldiers eat like this."  
  
"Thought so. You mind getting Relen-"  
  
"Of course Heero."  
  
"And some-"  
  
"If it's ice you want, its ice you get. And before you even bother, I'll get the other stuff too."  
  
"Appreciated Jen."  
  
"Welcome Heero."  
  
The door closed and Heero knelt down. He looked around and everyone was staring at him in the weird way. He shrugged and looked at Duo.  
  
"Aren't you gonna grab something?"  
  
Duo shakes his head.   
  
"Your loss."  
  
Heero picked a tray, with a steak, beer, bread, chocolate, mashed potatoes and other stuff on it. Heero licks his lips hungrily and mentions the food to the others. Everybody shakes their heads.  
  
"She's not gonna poison us. Sheesh. You guys need to sop watching those shows where people get poisoned. Oh boy, what active imaginations. She doesn't wanna poison you guys, only me. Well, no? Your loss."   
  
Heero grabbed the tray of food and settled back in his corner. Then to everyone's amazement, Heero started to pig out. Duo walked slowly towards the food.   
  
"God, that looks so good. Delicious."  
  
Duo grabbed the same thing Heero did but more food. Duo sat down by Relena and pigged out also.  
  
"Fus ris felisiois."  
  
The others stared at Duo in disgust than one by one slowly crept towards the cart and all got what they wanted.   
  
Just then, soldiers charged in and strapped everyone back to the door.  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
This happens a lot doesn't it?  
  



	15. Secrets

Love 15 by Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to come out with chapter 14. I have this idea but it just didn't come out. Thanx to the people that e-mailed me. Thanks!  
  
  
*******************************  
The soldiers stormed into the room. Everyone was strapped to the wall again. Zechs walked into the room. Heero groaned and sighed.  
  
"What do you want now Zechs?"  
  
Zechs smirked.  
  
"To introduce you to our leader."  
  
"We already know its Jennifer. Actually, she's kinda my friend."  
  
Zechs growled and frowned at Heero.  
  
"But you still want to know why she caught you guys."  
  
Duo thought for a minute and shook his head.  
  
"Actually, we don't wanna know Zechsie Wechsie."  
  
"Maxwell......"  
  
"Calm down Zechs. Sheesh, no wonder your blood pressure is so high. If that gets you, I think you need a vacation."  
  
The guards parted to show Jennifer. She was wearing black parachutes, a dark blue tank top and yellow Timberland boots.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Like what Zechs?"  
  
"Like you're going to a party."  
  
"What? Sheesh. Just because I want revenge and is the head of a powerful new organization doesn't mean I have to dress like you, a fashion reject."  
  
The soldiers as well as the gang started laughing. Zechs flushed.  
  
"Don't even Zechs."  
  
Jennifer looked at Heero and smirked. She then looked at Relena. She slowly walked towards Relena. Jennifer grabbed Relena's chin and pulled, causing Relena to scream slightly.  
  
"Well, Miss Relena, how do you like this place so far? Ah yes, also, how do you like being paralyzed? I made sure the shot would paralyze you, not kill you. I'm surprised that I didn't slip."  
  
At this point Jennifer smirked again. Heero thrashed against the chains.  
  
"Jen.......why? We didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Well, the others didn't, but you did. That's surprising considering who you are."  
  
Heero looked confused.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
Jennifer had a shocked look on her face. Then she became sad.  
  
"You really don't know do you?"  
  
Heero was now angry.  
  
"Know what?!?!?!?!"  
  
Jennifer shook her head. All of a suddenly, an evil laugh rang throughout the room. After laughing, she shook her head.   
  
"Ironic isn't it? Come to think, you killed my family. My boyfriend, my adoptive family and my pets. During the war, Wing Zero came to colony L-1. You attacked a military base there. Unfortunately, during the battle with the mobile suits, some came into the town. You tried o slice a mobile suit but you missed. It hit my building. I was coming home when I saw my building explode."  
  
By now, tears were running down her cheeks. Heero stared in disbelief at Jennifer. The pain tore his heart in half.   
  
"Th... here's more."  
  
Heero lifted his head. Jennifer had now became composed and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I had a brother. He's a year older than I am. When I was 3, he was away from our family to visit relatives. The Barton Foundation attacked our family. My parents were killed. My brother lost. I was taken to an orphanage. The Parkes family adopted me. Eleven years later, I fell in love with a man called James Kelick, a year older than me. Then, you came."  
  
Heero shook his head; tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"There's still more Heero."  
  
Heero looked at her. The pain in plain sight for everyone to see.   
  
'What else can there possibly be? God what have I done?'  
  
"Or should I say big brother? Which do you prefer?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, don't leave, there's more. I just wanted to do this. Sorry about it taking so long. My computer wiped out my original Chapter 15. If it weren't for that, I'd be finished by now!  
  
And now back to our feature presentation!  
**************************************  
  
  
Heero stared in shock at Jen in shock. He kept shaking his head.  
  
"No. No. NO! It's not true. Tell me it's not true!"  
  
"Oh...I wish I could. But it's true."  
  
"How do you know? How can you be sure?"  
  
"My family is wealthy I guess. The OZ hospital that you were taken to in the beginning of the war when you were shot and later escaped is under my command. I did a few things here and there and ran a fun test when I first suspected. It turned out my predications were true. You are my brother, Tomoko Wasaki. And I am Ayaka Wasaki."  
  
Heero just kept shaking his head.  
  
'No. Lord, please no. I can't....God what have I done? Not only did I ruin her life, but also she's my sister. God, why are you so cruel? Why did this happen?'  
  
"Ironic isn't it? Funny how fate plays on the life of people. How it feeds off our very existence and our utter misery. Now, you pay!"  
  
Jen reached into her pocket and pulls out a gun. She aims it at Heero's head.  
  
"No!"  
  
Jen looked at Relena. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Please, don't kill your brother. I'm sure he is very sad. He didn't mean to. He was following orders. It was a war. HE didn't know. He did what he had to do. He didn't mean to. He is good, I'm sure he is good. You can feel it."  
  
Jen's gun wavered. She looked at Relena with a tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes. She looked at Heero and smiled slightly. She slowly lowered the gun.  
  
"NOO!!! Kill him! He is responsible for your family's death! KILL HIM!"  
Zechs shouted.  
  
Jen's face hardened. She raised her gun. A smiled crept across her face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Finally finished! Stupid computer wiped my stuff out! Oh well, now it here. Bye! Hope you enjoyed it.   
  



	16. The End?

Love 16 by Rage Barton  
  
Okay, I know I took like way too long. Sorry dudes. So, Jen is Heero's sis huh? I didn't even know that was gonna happen. Shows you how well I know my stories. I don't own Gundam. I wish I did. Oh well, thanx to those who reviewed! Thanx! I now know people read this! Enjoy!  
  
  
************************************  
Jen smiled.  
  
"Bang!"  
  
Heero expected the pain but nothing happened. He looked up, confused. Jen's smile widened and her eyes twinkled with love and amusement.  
  
"You thought I was going to shot you? I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I've just killed Heero Yuy, now, Tomoko Wasaki can live again. And that's the name I suppose you should marry Miss Relena under. Unless you're still scared."  
  
Heero looked at her in disbelief. His face then broke into a smile.  
  
"Nope. I'm not scared."  
  
Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Heero pouted. Relena looked at Heero's and Jen's antics and smiled.   
  
"So, this is what would happen if Heero had a sister. Funny."  
  
Heero looked at Relena.  
  
"Stop making fun of me!"  
  
The others laughed. Duo shook his head. He thought he would NEVER see the day where Heero is beaten at something like this. Not just by a girl, but by his sister.   
Wufei looked at Jen. Now he knew why Jen looked familiar. The hair, the eyes and just the basic look.   
Quatre smiled. The person that most deserves a life, a past, a family, and a name has finally received it.  
Trowa looked at Jen carefully and smiled. Jen looked at Trowa and caught his glaze, she smiled. Trowa's smile widened and looked at her with love glimmering in his eyes. His heart beat faster when he saw Jen with the same look.  
  
Heero saw this and smiled.  
  
"So Trowa, trying to hit on my sister?"  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
Jen walked over and smacked him on the arm. She pouted.  
  
"You meany."  
  
"What, what I do? I'm only trying to be a good brother."  
  
"If you don't be careful, you'll be a overprotective brother like Zechs."  
  
Jen looked around and took something out of her pockets. She pressed the small button. The shackles were released. Heero caught Relena and smiled. He laid her on the floor and kissed her. Duo looked at them and then at Jen.  
  
"What made you remember to release the shackles? I thought even as one of us you were going to make us suffer."  
  
"Well, maybe I should of kept yours locked you blabber mouth."  
  
"Aww...man, you are definitely Heero's sis."  
  
"I hope you have enjoyed this brief reunion."  
  
Everyone looked at Zechs. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and his glaze suddenly became cold.  
  
"Even if Jen doesn't want to kill you, I want to. Goodbye Heero Yuy."  
  
Zechs smiled coldly and brought out a gun. He pointed it at Heero.  
  
"Finally, you'll get what you deserve."  
  
Zechs smiled and pulled the trigger.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Heero watched in slow motion as the bullet came flying at him. Relena gasps and her eyes widened.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
The others watched helplessly. Jen looked at Zechs, and then at the love that Heero and Relena held in their eyes at each other.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jen ran and pushed Heero to the floor. Heero's eyes widened as the bullet hit Jen instead of him.  
  
"Jen!"  
  
Heero looked at her as if in slow motion as Jen's body slowly fell and her eyes widened in pain. Heero caught Jen in his arms. Trowa grabbed a gun from the nearest guard and shoot Zechs.   
  
"Jen! Talk to me sis. Come on! Wake up!"  
  
Jen opened her eyes and smiled. Heero smiled back.  
  
"I returned the favor. Well, looks like its time to meet mom and dad again. Well, at least if I die, I get to meet all the people I have lost."  
  
"No, Jen, please, don't leave me. There is so much I can learn from you about my past. Don't go..."  
  
"Don't cry bro. That is so unlike da Perfect Soldier. I'll be happy. Besides, you can start a new family with Relena. That's what you want right?"  
  
Jen put on a smirk. Heero blushed through the tears that were covering his face. He smiled sadly and kissed Jen on the forehead. Jen held up a necklace.  
  
"You can trace our family from this."  
  
Heero opened the heart at the end of the necklace and gasped as it showed two pictures. On the right was a picture of beautiful woman, with long dark brown hair, dark green with a smile that melted the coldest hearts. On the left was a picture of a tall, blonde, midnight blue eyed, and handsome young man with the most intense eyes.  
  
Trowa walked over to Jennifer. He knelt down and looked at her with sad eyes. Tears were shining in his lovely and sad green eyes. He bent down and kissed her with all the passion he had saved since the first time he saw her.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa, I wished this could of worked."  
  
"Shh...it's not over yet. Don't go yet. You can't."  
  
Jen smiled and cupped Trowa's face. She brought it down and kissed him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
With that, Jen took her last breath. Her chest seized to fall up and down. Her face was peaceful and a small smile was on her face. Her face showed no sign of the problems she has face and the pain she had gone through.   
  
Heero sobbed into Relena's shoulder. Relena rocked Heero back and forth. The others were busy kicking the guards' butt. They stopped and then looked at Jen, lying in Trowa's lap, Trowa, looking sadly at Jen and Heero slowly sobbing into Relena's shoulder. The others looked on helplessly and in the meanwhile most of them had tears in their eyes.   
  
"So, it's finally over. But the price is too great."  
  
Everyone looked at Duo's direction and nodded. Duo tried to brighten the mood.  
  
"Let's go! I'm ready to get out of here!"  
  
Hilde looked at Duo and smacked him. Duo rubbed his poor arms. Heero shook his heads.  
  
"I agree with Duo. Weird huh? But let's go, I want to get out of here."  
  
Heero carried Relena in his arms. Trowa slowly lifted Jen's body up and kissed her cold lips. The four walked out, followed by the others, holding their lovers' hands.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Noin smiled at the young couples that walked out. She they turned to Zechs. His dark blood, forming a small pool around him. Noin looked sadly at him, tears slowly running down her face. She knelt down and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Farewell my love. Looks like we weren't meant to be. I love you."  
  
Noin stood up.   
  
Duo popped in.  
  
"Yo Miss Noin, you comin'?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
With that Noin ran after the others. They were all waiting by the entrance. The group walked out of the base, the sun shining on them. When they were a little farther away, the base blew up. The fireball grew and reached for the sky. They did not turn around. Leaving what had happened behind them, forgetting all that's happened, and heading for a brighter future.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
End, okay, that was mushy. This is slightly strange. So, should I make sumthin else? Like what happens afterwards, or just finish up this story with maybe one or two more chapters. Or should I make it so it's another epic of what happens afterwards? Tell me! Heck, I'm even welcoming flames! Tell me. The ending's well...sappy. Tell me watcha think! Does this fit with the story? IS this totally out of wack? Does this stink cuz I'm thinkin it kinda is kinda stinky. Tell me pleaz! E-mail me. I hope this is what some of you have been waiting for. Sorry if it disappointed you! I think I will have another connected epic. Tell me if da idea is alrite! Well, bye!  
  
~Rage Barton   
  



End file.
